Betrayed
by Lunar Feathers
Summary: Sakura Haruno took one look at her village again before leaving through the village gate guarded by sleeping shinobi. She was betrayed and no one could change that. No one cared...except for Shikamaru...she would get stronger than she even was and no one could stop that. It was because of her that made her get betrayed.Karin...the reason for all her troubles.
1. A New Beginning

Sakura Haruno took one look at her village again before leaving through the village gate guarded by sleeping shinobi. She was betrayed and no one could change that.

No one cared...except for Shikamaru...she would get stronger than she even was and no one could stop that.

It was because of her that made her get betrayed .Karin...the reason for all her troubles.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but anyway to the next!**

**Please review!**


	2. Flashback

**I am ****not**** a Sasuke fan just to tell you.I was one ****before**** when Sasuke hadn't left the village yet.**

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Go away you bitch!",yelled Ino,her best friend,well ex best friend. Ever since Sasuke and his girlfriend Karin came back, the rookie 9 had been told lies about Sakura by Karin.__  
_

_It just seemed like nobody wanted her, only Shikamaru knew the truth and she was greatful for that."It'll change and the rookie 9 will know about it sometime." he'll say,but she couldn't seem to take it anymore so she decided to leave the village at night to become a missing nin and look for the Akatsuki to join them and to become stronger._

_She slashed the Hidden leaf headband before heading out to the village and said goodby to Shikamaru before she left._

_"I knew you were going to leave __anytime sooner,so take this." said Shikamaru, as he handed her a silver necklace with a heart having a diamond engraved in it. "Don't worry I will and thank you." said Sakura._

_"Take care and I love you.",thought Shikamaru sadly as he silently watched Sakura's retreating form._

* * *

**I'll** **try to finish the story faster so that I can probably make another one.**

**Please review!**


	3. 5 Years Later and the End

**Time skip:5 Years Later**

* * *

Sakura walked down the white hallways to Pein's office and opened the door."You called Pein?",asked Sakura."Yes,come in Sakura.","You'll be going on a mission alone to the Leaf to steal a forbidden scroll.",said Pein.

"Hai, Pein.",Sakura softly said."And Sakura be careful.",said Pein."Of course.I'll start packing now.",Sakura smirked as she quietly left the room.

Sakura quickly packed some posioned kunais and some shurkreins(spelling?) and quickly left the base at top speed was one of the many things the Akatsuki had taught her.

She had learned something from each /Madara for speed,Pein for strength,Itachi for genjutsu,Kisame for weapon mastery,Konan for ninjutsu,Zetsu for mastering nature chakra,Deidara for taijutsu,Sasori for chakra strings,Hidan for... well nothing and Kakazu for faking emotions.

An hour later,she was at the gates of the Hidden smirked at the shocked faces of the guards and quickly headed towards the Hokage Tower.

Once she reached the Hokage tower she busted the door open and quickly and located the scroll and began leaving but was then stopped by a voice.

"Sakura...",said a voice behind quickly turned and was face to face with Tsunade."Well it nice to see you again Tsunade-sama."Sakura softly chirped.

"Why,why Sakura did you leave the village and become a Akatsuki member?",asked Tsunade broken by the sudden appearance of her apprentice and the cloak she was wearing along with the ring that had a kanji symbol meaning blossom.

Sakura was feeling the rage building inside ,"Why..WHY!You of all people should know why I left this village!You betrayed me,left me and treated me like if I wasn't even existing!",yelled Sakura spitting out all the rage inside of her.

Suddenly the the rookie 9 bursted in only to be shocked on who they saw."S-sakura-chan!",Naruto slowly said."Well hello there Naruto it's nice to see you _again._",said Sakura spitting out the last word with rage.

"Sakura-chan why did you leave the village?",asked Ino."You know fully well why I left the was because of you and the rookie 9 along with Karin except for Shikamaru."said Sakura.

"Wait Shikamaru knew about did you lie to us then,Shikamaru?"yelled Ino."After all you did to her,you didn't deserve to know.",said Shikamaru.

"True but,we're sorry,we didn't know that Karin was lying to us.",said Neji."Please come back to us and the village Sakura.",pleaded Kiba and Akamaru barked.

"No it isn't that simple.",Sakura said simply."I found more love with the Akatsuki than from this village.".Then she left in a swirl of cherry blossoms and the last thing they heard was..."It's too late and thank you Shikamaru-_kun...I love you_

* * *

**Whew finally finished with this turned out be a good one though**!

**Please review and there will also be a story of what happened after!**


End file.
